


Tony's Dates

by t50109871



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shy Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t50109871/pseuds/t50109871
Summary: Tony says casually,“I think I’m being stalked. By the winter soldier.”The room falls silent. Pepper manages to say,“What does he want from you? You think Rogers sent him?”“I don’t know. He’s just… There.”Tony finds himself kind of smiling. And the shock on everyone’s face, Tony will never forget.- Tony dates and Barnes follows to protect him until he doesn't have to.





	Tony's Dates

Tony was at Rhodey's new place.

It was just Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. Nice and intimate. They didn't talk about work, so that was good. But the food was horrible. The wine Pepper brought was excellent, so empty stomach plus alcohol, Tony got a bit drunk.

That was probably why Tony blurted out,

"I have a stalker."

The room fell silent.

"I think I could call him that. I'm not sure," Tony added.

"What? Is that creep following you again? I thought we got rid of him," Pepper was already getting her phone out.

"No, no. Not him. The Winter Soldier. You know, Rogers's Bucky.  
What kind of name is that? He's not a little kid. He needs a new nickname. No, he doesn't, because again, he's not a kid. We should stop calling him the Winter Soldier too. That sounds a bit porn-y, which I would watch."

Pepper's jaw dropped, and Tony thought hazily, he should take a photo.

"Metal arm?" Tony added.

"Big guy. Unhappy. Always frowning."

"I know who he is!" Pepper screamed.

"Why is he…? I thought he was with…." Happy stuttered.

"What does he want from you? You think Rogers sent him?"

"I don't know. He's just… There."

Tony found himself kind of smiling.

And the shock on everyone's face, Tony would never forget.

\--

After their war ended, Tony got depressed.

Anyone would be depressed if they were almost beaten to death by their sort of friend for years. But Tony soldiered on.

Rogers and his crew left. That was their decision. Tony had his team.

The world didn't end.

Sometimes Tony thought about the rage that filled him. The anger and hurt that made him want to kill Barnes.

He didn't exactly regret it. He would probably do the same thing if he could go back. But he did feel like he could've handled it another way.

The man was brainwashed.

Tony found himself thinking about him. His wide blue eyes. The way he said he remembered everything, the vulnerability, honesty.

Even at that life or death situation, he still told the truth, and his eyes were sincere.

How does a person go on after that?

If he were Tony's not Rogers's, Tony would bring the most expensive shrink, no, ten shrinks, and make Barnes go through so much therapy until he drowns.

Barnes needed that. Tony would give him that.

A new start. And better clothes. And a haircut. And a shave.

Now I'm really going crazy, Tony thought.

\--

Tony knew by experience, that if something shitty happened, there was going to be a short period that things weren't shitty. Very short.

Usually, Tony would shut himself in the workshop, prepare for the next shitty thing to happen, but this time, Tony thought he deserved a treat.

This particular shitty thing was extra shitty than average.

Fuck work. I'm going to play.

Tony started to date. A lot.

He was bored, and he was acting out. Which didn't make sense because he wasn't in a relationship, who cared if he dated every one of victoria secret models?

Rhodey frowned a little. But he didn't say anything, because he gave a "You have to settle down. It's embarrassing," speech too many times before and saw no results.

Pepper thought it was hilarious, "Mid-life crisis again? It's getting old, Tony."

Happy was annoyed because he had to make the girls sign the NDA forms and drive the tearing dates home.

Someone else noticed and decided to do something about it.

Strangely, it was Barnes.

\--

Tony fucked one of them, and it was ok.

She was young, maybe in her late-20s. Too young for Tony's taste. Tony fucked 20 something year-olds when he was a 20 something-year-old.

She was hot as hell but not experienced, used to men doing all the work for her. She came and immediately passed out.

Not the best lay Tony had by a long shot. But Tony fucked a 20 something model to sleep. He thought proudly, I still got it!

But he still had his boner too.

Tony thought about jerking off, but she was sound asleep, and it was pathetic. A little creepy too. Tony just took a cold shower.

I should eat something, Tony thought as he entered the kitchen and when he turned the light on, he saw someone quickly hiding to the dark corner.

Tony summoned his gadget and shouted,

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The shadow didn't answer, too big to hide in that little spot.

"I will blast you. Come out."

Then the shadow sighed. It was an annoyed sigh.

Wow, rude, Tony thought.

The shadow emerged from behind the fridge, both hands up in the air.

It was Barnes.

"What the fuck?"

Barnes looked… embarrassed.

If Tony didn't just almost have a heart attack, he would've thought it was funny.

"Why are you here? No, how did you get in? It's like, 60 floors up."

Barnes just raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have to ask me that?"

Patronizing. Great.

"OK. Are you here to kill me? Because I'm not dressed for that."

Tony pointed to himself, naked but the towel around his waist.

"No."

Tony thought he saw color showing on Barnes's cheeks and found that it looked good on him.

Tony put his thingy down on the table and decided, fuck it, this is my house. I'm going to eat.

Tony got the leftover take out from the fridge.

"Why are you here? Did Rogers send you?"

"Stevie doesn't know I'm here."

Tony got a fork, thought about getting two when Barnes said with a frown,

"You should do back-up checks before you sleep with them. Her uncle's a Russian mob."

"I knew that. We're good."

"Ok."

Barnes stared at Tony for a while.

Tony got another fork and pushed one take-out box and a fork to him.  
Barnes looked at him like he had no idea what was happening.

Tony sighed and said,

"Looks like you're not eager to leave, so If you're going to stay, don't just stare at me while I eat. It's weird."

Barnes looked at his food, and his stomach growled.

"Thank you." His voice was almost shy.

Barnes picked up the fork and started to eat slowly.

"Are you here to watch me fuck?"

Barnes spat out his food, his face red.

"Do you get off watching people fuck?" Tony smirked and added.

"No!"

He blushed so hard, Tony burst into laughter.

"No. I was out here."

"Have any feedback?"

"Stop it!"

Barnes avoided looking at Tony and murmured,

"Are you always an asshole?"

"Yeah, I've been told."

"If you're not here to watch me fuck, why are you here, soldier?" Tony swallowed and asked.

Barnes thought for a moment.

"I just wanted to see… If you're ok."

That's unexpected, Tony thought.

Then Tony heard some noise coming from the room.

Fuck, she's awake.

"Tony?" she called.

Tony was wondering, how am I supposed to explain this? Eating Chinese food with a big scary man while she sleeps. Then Barnes muttered.

"You can do much better than her."

"What?"

Tony turned around and found Barnes gone.

\--

Next time, it was an actress.

Tony met her at some after-party, took her home.

Her blowjob was pretty good, but she was a bit clingy.

Tony tried to be a nice guy, so he stroked her back until she fell asleep.

Then he took a shower, went to the kitchen, found Barnes.

"You again."

Barnes was leaning against the counter.

Cut his hair, clean-shaven, wearing something normal, plain T-shirt and jeans. Looked fucking great.

"Were you standing here the whole time?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Is this going to be a regular thing?"

No answer.

Tony got bottled water from the fridge, no two, and threw one to Barnes.

Barnes caught it with ease and put it down on the counter.

"What is it this time? Does she have a dark secret too?"

Barnes hesitated.

"Come on, spit it out."

"She does cocaine."

"So?"

"I don't like drugs."

"Ok."

"I don't think you should do..." Barnes added slowly.

"Cocaine?" Tony finished Barnes's sentence for him.

Barnes nodded.

Tony didn't know what to do.

Should he kick him out? Or pet him for being a good boy?

What?

"I didn't. Do it. Cocaine," Tony stammered.

With a somewhat approving look, Barnes reached for Tony's bottle and opened it for him.

When Tony found Barnes, he was going to tease him again, but it turned out, he lost the will power to go through.

Tony drank his water while Barnes watched him.

The actress woke up, and Barnes left.

\--

They became kind of like a friend if you can call that friendship.

Tony fucked someone, and got out to the kitchen, and found Barnes waiting.

At first, Barnes hid, totally alert. After a few times, Barnes got comfortable.

Tony once found Barnes drinking coffee. Tony's coffee.

No sense of boundaries at all.

But Tony drank coffee with him anyway. Barnes made great coffee with Tony's shitty drip coffee machine Tony left as decorative purposes.

Tony had no idea what he did.

Actually, Tony had no idea how Barnes did anything at all.

Tony bought a noise-canceling headphone. And an iPod. Then put some decent music in it, which he spent half a day choosing.

Does he know how to use an iPod? Tony thought and freaked out for a moment.

What the fuck is he doing? Is he really giving a guy who's creepily stalking him, something to do while Tony fucks other people?

Nevertheless, next time Barnes came, there was an iPod, noise-canceling headphones, and an instruction to use it on the kitchen counter.

\--

Tony fucked a friend next time.

He was a lawyer Tony met a while back. He was representing the opposite side, but Tony fucked him, and he was on Tony's team now.

They fuck on and off when they weren't dating someone else.

Sex was good. Familiar, casual, fun.

After Tony pulled his cock out, the lawyer took a shower and left right away.

Before he left, he gave Tony an open filthy kiss that made Tony's cock jump.

The door closed, and Tony said before turning back.

"So, how are you today?"

"I'm good."

Barnes said, sitting on the couch.

Tony groaned and headed to the kitchen, and of course, he followed.

"I'm going to eat," Tony stated.

"I can eat," Barnes said.

Fuck, Tony swore and ordered two burgers.

While they waited, Tony checked his e-mails, and Barnes did the strangest thing.

He watched Tony, and when Tony looked back, he avoided him, and when Tony looked at his iPad, he glared again.

Barnes clearly wanted to say something.

"What? What the fuck do you want to say? Just spit it out."

"Um, you do guys too?" Barnes tried to say it casually and failed.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?"

If he said anything homophobic, Tony was planning to kick him out so hard.

"No. When I was… It wasn't allowed before all this."

Barnes gestured at his metal arm.

"I think it's good," Barnes said, his eyes sincere.

Rogers? Tony thought.

Him and Rogers?

Tony decided to just ask.

Why not?

"You and Rogers?"

"No! No, no." Barnes winced.

"I don't know why people think… No. He's like a brother. No."

"Ok."

The food came, and they ate in silence.

"It's just, you and Rogers make a cute couple. I think at least half of my crew masturbate thinking of you two."

Barnes coughed and almost died. Tony handed him some water, watching him trying not to.

"Understandable. Rogers is a good-looking guy."

Tony smirked and added,

"And you're not so bad yourself."

Barnes's face was flushed, maybe from the almost dying thing.

But Tony didn't think that was all of it.

\--

Tony stopped fucking his dates after a few times. But he brought them home, most of them were drunk and passed out on the bed.

His penthouse was becoming more like a hotel for drunk hot men and women, Tony had no plan to fuck.

And Barnes.

\--

Barnes somehow always found his way inside.

Tony upgraded his security just to see what Barnes could do.

That night, Tony found Barnes standing in the kitchen, breathless and a little annoyed, showing a long cut on his arm from whatever he did to avoid Tony's ploys.

Tony didn't ask and gave him a first aid kit.

Barnes just stood there, still annoyed, so Tony sighed and treated the wound himself.

Barnes flinched when they touched, and Tony acted as if he didn't notice.

After that, Tony gave up and put Barnes's info in the security so he could come and go as he pleased.

\--

Once, he found Barnes sleeping on the couch with his headphones on.

Tony poked Barnes's leg with his bare foot and said,

"I thought you were supposed to be looking out for me."

"He's clean. I checked. Are you done?" Barnes asked, yawning.

"Yeah."

Tony didn't say,

'He's sleeping, un-fucked, won't be fucked and will be escorted to leave in the morning by one unhappy Happy.'

"I'll go." Barnes tried to get up when Tony said,

"Just sleep. It's fine. Rogers doesn't know you're here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you can stay. You look like shit."

Which was a lie, Barnes looked fantastic. He always did.

Barnes fell asleep on the couch. Tony watched him sleeping for a while and put a blanket on him.

The next day when Tony woke up, Barnes was gone.

Barnes folded the blanket perfectly. It smelled like Barnes and Tony smiled for a second and freaked out.

Now I'm a pervert too.

\--

Then there was the time when Tony didn't bring someone home.

There was this one guy that Tony kind of liked. Another model for some other high end, lifestyle brand shit.

So slender Tony thought it was a miracle he could stand up straight without people supporting him. Fair skin, eyes so green, symmetrical face like it was photoshopped.

Gorgeous, nonetheless.

Tony flirted, and the model seemed like he was into it. But Tony was also kind of tired. He couldn't see the guy who looked like he could barely walk as a good lay.

So, Tony left the party alone.

\--

Tony couldn't sleep.

He could watch some shitty show back to back until he passes out.

Should eat something, Tony thought as he entered the kitchen and stopped.

"Barnes?"

Low sigh. Barnes turned the light on.

"Why are you here? I'm not fucking anyone."

"I noticed."

"Then, why did you follow me?"

"Just, thought. I came all the way. Thought you'd be taking that one home. He's really pretty. But you didn't. I thought it's late and."

Barnes looked down at the ground, grumbled.

"You're babbling," Tony smirked.

Barnes blushed hard. Oh, that's adorable, Tony thought.

"Why are you here?"

"You know why," Barnes muttered.

"I actually don't," Tony said, grinning.

"Stop it."

Barnes's blush was getting deeper, as if it was possible.

"What?"

Tony got a bag of chips from the kitchen drawer.

Barnes automatically took it from Tony's hands, opened it, and gave it back.

Fine. Tony was used to it now, Barnes doing things for him.

Tony took a couple of chips, shoved it in his mouth.

"What?" Tony asked coyly.

"You're an asshole. I'm going to leave."

Barnes took a step when Tony caught his wrist.

Tony put his finger on Barnes's pulse point beating fast.

"You can just ask, you know."

Tony was seriously concerned now. The color on Barnes's face and his heart rate racing.

Tony couldn't kill Barnes that way. It would be literally impossible to explain.

The Winter Soldier's dead in my kitchen because I teased him for a bit.

Who would believe that?

"You're an asshole."

Barnes turned, biting his lips, and Tony had to stop himself from reaching for it.

"I know."

Tony put the bag of chips on the counter and cornered Barnes.

Barnes gripped the edge of the counter, nervous.

Tony put his hand on top of Barnes's hand and smiled as he said,

"Ask."

"Ask what?"

"I'll say yes."

Barnes hesitated for a while and finally said,

"Can I kiss…"

"Yes," Tony cuts him off.

Barnes still didn't make a move, and Tony found it unbelievably adorable.

"Come here."

Tony put his other hand on the back of Barnes's neck. Barnes sighed and met eyes with Tony.

The same blue eyes Tony saw on their last fight.

It was different now. They were different.

"Is this going to happen in this century? Cause I'm only human, and I can't wait for your virgin ass to…"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, really?"

Making Barnes blush was too easy and fun to a dangerous degree.

Maybe one day, Barnes might die of humiliation or kill Tony for it.

But Tony couldn't stop.

"Show me then."

Barnes leaned in for a kiss, a chaste firm one.

Shy but determined, just like Barnes.

"That's it? You came all the way for that?"

Barnes moved in again quickly. One more, but not enough.

Tony put his thumb on Barnes's chin, pulling it down to open his mouth, kissed him wet and deep.

Barnes smelled great, tasted better and Tony couldn't get enough of it.

"More?"

Barnes nodded. Tony changed his angle to licked into Barnes's mouth. Barnes moaned into Tony's mouth and all but melted.

Tony ran his hands through Barnes's hair pulling him closer and thought hazily,

When he fucks Barnes, and he will, he should really be careful, so he doesn't kill him.

Or get killed by one blushing Barnes.

Then Barnes did something with his tongue, making Tony push Barnes to his bedroom.

Tony would take the risk.

\--

The next morning, Tony woke up with his whole body aching, utterly fucked out.

Next to him lay a very confused Barnes with a serious beard burn.

Tony thanked god he didn't believe in, that they made it alive, considering what they did during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and sweet!  
I hope you enjoy it.  
Always happy to get any feedback.
> 
> Oh and I'm really bad at writing titles...


End file.
